total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Fighter
After someone's departure, a strong girl conforts a broked hearted friend, who seems that like the time to get rid of a rival. Meanwhile, a villian gains a true friend, and both try to give nightmares to a certain pair of campers. After some unexpected guest appearences and a coward, two former enemies become friends, until one of them gets eliminated. In a surprising twist, someone returns to the competition, and another returns too, and does something that a cadet sees. '''The episode begins in the forest, where Dawn was crying, until Jasmine gets there. '''Jasmine: What's wrong, girl? You can tell me. Dawn: I miss Noah, he was the only one who shared my likes with the animals, and he betrayed me, and I was his only true friend. Jasmine: Don't be sad Dawn; if something can't kill you, it will make you stronger, and if it makes you stronger, you can beat every obstacle. Dawn: Everything? Jasmine: Yes, and we could make great things togheter. Dawn: Thanks, Jasmine, the surfer girl will be gone now! Jasmine: Surfer girl? *gasps* (in confessional) I doomed that Bridgette girl, and I can't wait to do the same to Jo. Then the scene switches to the Dragons' mansion, at the breakfast. Sky: Hear me Cody, you must not tell anyone about my book, it's a secret. Cody: I promise. I'm good at keeping secrets safe. (in confessional) Who you think I am, Tyler? Sky: I will give the nightmare spell to whoever you want to. Cody: I'll guess I'll pick Samey. Crush' stealing is bad. The scene switches to the other room, where Samey and Tyler were talking. Samey: Since that girl is gone, we can be in a love relationship. Tyler: I don't know, you aren't my Lindsay. Man, I miss her. Samey: If you did love her, you would took her place at the boot, or not? Tyler: (confessional) ...I hate when someone states a fact. Near the waterfalls, Jo was running, but Brick appears. Jo: Why are you here, PeePants? Brick: I need to run every morning, that's what I did back in the army everyday. Jo: Well, this may sound stupid, but, I want to know your worst nightmare. Brick: Go back in time, to the time I peed on my pants. And yours? Jo: Isn't a moment. It's a person, a jerk that could anger eveyone easily, an idiot that went too far with my patience, and that guy was... Chris: Hurry up, campers! You must meet me at the forest to start the challenge. It will be fun, to me. *laughs* The scene switches to the forest, where all the campers are. Chris: In previous challenges, you have faced gross things and your worst fears, but in this challenge, you will fight with your worst enemy, or maybe someone that you like. Sky: (whispering) Cody, who else needs the spell? Cody: Tyler, obiously Tyler. Chris: The thing or person that you must confront will appear on this screen. Tyler, you go first. Tyler: Yes, let's do this! *Sky whispers a spell on her book* Chris: And you must fight with...a chicken. *Tyler paralyzes and faints* Samey: Tyler, wake up! We need to win this challenge. Chris: Three, two, one! The chicken wins! Tyler is out. Jo, you're next. Jo: Wait, there is just one person that I would fight with. That is... Lightning: What's up, dude? I'm sha-back! Jo: Are you kidding me? I'm a girl! *knocks out LIghtning* *Jo punches Lightning repetedly, and he gets knocked out* Chris: And Jo wins! Max, you're next. Max: I'm an evil mind, I need that, and just that, to beat everything! *from the other side emerges Scarlett, making Max runs away, screaming* Chris: This was just a paper Scarlett, however, she wins. Jasmine, you're next. And you must fight with...a kangaroo! *Jasmine beats up the kangarooo easily* Chris The score is 2-0 for the Butterflies. Dawn, you're next. Dawn: I'm scared. (confessional) There's only one person I hate... Chris: And yes, you must fight with Scott. Scott: So you brought me again to fight with the creepy girl? Alright, this will be quick. Dawn: It won't be, you backstabber, idiot, son of a...*Dawn feriously punches Scott, meanwhile swearing at him; everyone is impressed and with they're mouths open, after seconds, Scott ends severly injured* Scott: Fang, is that you? *faints* Chris: And Dawn wins! (Dawn glares ar Bridgette). Bridgette: If Dawn could beat up a guy...it's official, I'm dead. Jasmine: Yes, you're dead. Bridgette: Why do you say that to me? Jasmine: Dawn told me everything, and that you mocked her when she was crying in the forest. Bridgette: That isn't true. She's lying! *flashback* Bridgette: Why are you crying? It's for Noah? Dawn: Yes, I miss him. I through we were friends, but he betrayed me. Bridgette: I don't care, I have my Geoff back at home, and you, just the animals. Dawn: Why you are saying this? It's rude. Bridgette: It's the point, idiot. Nobody likes you. He loves me, not you. *flashback ends* Jasmine: You can't do anything, if we lose, you're going home. Bridgette: *gulps* (confessional) It's to late for an apologize? Chris: Samey, you're next. you must fight...Amy! Samey: Oh, really? Amy: Yes, Sparemy. *both start to fight, Samey wins* Chris: Samey wins! *in a flashback, Cody is shown beating up a picture of Duncan, Sky destroys a meat replica of Sugar, Brick loses to Jo, and Dave beats up Leonard* Chris: We have a tie, campers. If Bridgette can win this battle, the Butterflies will go to the mansion. And you must fight...Dawn! Bridgette and Dawn: What? Dawn: However, you will go down. Bridgette: Forgive me! I didn't meant to hurt you. Dawn: Really? That wasn't what you said yesterday. Bridgette: Hear me, I didn't want to hurt you, and everybody likes you, you are nice and kind, and Jo told me to do that. Dawn: Fine, I will forgive you. Chris: That was so cute. But you were supposed to fight, so, the Dragons win this challenge. *the Dragons celebrate, the Butterflies get sad* Chris: Butterflies, someone's booty will be booted tonight. ELIMINATION CEREMONY Chris: Before you vote off someone, I need to announce some twists, that's why the Dragons are here too. Cody (whispering): Sky, Tyler had his nightmare, and what about Samey? Sky: Just wait. Chris: First of all, the producers told me that we didn't plained a double elimination, and for fixing that mistake, Noah will return; however, due to budget issues, he will do it as an intern. *everyone tries to gasp* Hold your breath, campers. Noah: Nobody told me that I would be an intern. Chris: Yes, I didn't. However, the next announce is that we can't have more than two interns, so... Sky: Here it comes... Chris: Amy will be added on the Whimsical Dragons! Samey (Heather style): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chris: And lastly, the Butterflies voted off Bridgette. Now you can gasp. *everyone gasps* Dawn: I'll miss you, Bridgette! Bridgette: Me too. Dawn, I must tell you that...(gets kicked) Chris: This has been all, campers. The scenne switches to Noah working at the forest, meanwhile Dawn arrives. Noah: Do you never sleep? Dawn: I was going to walk on the forest. Noah: Can I walk with you? I need a little break after going to wash the community bathrooms. Dawn: *blushes* Umm...yes! after seconds of silence, Noah and Dawn kiss, leaving Brick as the only testigue THE END. Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Episodes